


The Mirror-Boy

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-02
Updated: 2006-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a boy once who was alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror-Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Moonlight George to tell Fred late one night to help him sleep. Slight hanky warning.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy who was all alone.  He hated being alone, but no one ever seemed to have time for him.  His parents were always busy with his brothers, his brothers were never interested in playing the games he wanted to play, and his friends never understood his games.  

"Every night, before he went to sleep, he would stand in front of the mirror in his room, and wish that the mirror-boy on the other side was his.  Because he knew the mirror-boy would understand him the way no one else could.  He knew this because he'd seen that the mirror-boy was always sad when he was sad, and always happy when he was happy.  He knew they would be the best friends ever, and that he would never be lonely again.

"One day, he was out by the pond near his family home, when he found an odd stone.  It sparkled for a moment in his hand, then went dull.  He rubbed at it for several minutes, but the stone refused to sparkle again.  He heard his mum call him in for dinner, and put the stone in his pocket so that he could examine it better when he was alone that night.

"However, when he reached his room, there was someone already there, sitting on his bed.  The mirror-boy.  He smiled at the boy, and the boy smiled back.  They spent all night talking, and the boy knew if he could just keep his friend, all would be right with the world.

"But the next morning, the mirror-boy was gone.  He was back in the mirror where he had always been.  The boy ran to the mirror, and asked the boy why he had left, but the boy just shook his head sadly.  The boy tried everything he could, but nothing brought the mirror-boy back to him.  It was only when he found the stone once more that he learned what had happened.  He had found a wishing stone, which had allowed him his wish for twelve hours.  But wishing stones only work once, and the boy was alone again.

"The boy grew older, searching for anything that would bring the mirror-boy back to him, until one day, he stumbled upon an old witch, who told him a secret.  'He can no longer leave the mirror, having left it already once before, but you can go to him.'  She gave him a concoction to drink, and he hurried home to take it.  That night, he kissed his mother and father goodnight, knowing it was really good-bye.  He would never see them again, for he would spend the rest of his life with the mirror-boy, he knew.

"He sat down on his bed, facing the mirror-boy, and swallowed the bitter potion.  At first he thought nothing was different, then he looked up, and discovered to his horror, that the mirror-boy was gone.  He didn't even exist in the mirror any more.  And then arms settled around his waist, and a voice whispered in his ear.  'Welcome home, brother.'  And the two of them were never parted again."  



End file.
